


Morning Tea: Chapter 28.5

by penguinluv129



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, One Shot, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 18:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinluv129/pseuds/penguinluv129
Summary: After Magica and Gladstone confess their mutual love for each other, they rush back to the hotel and...continue where they originally left off. Companion One Shot to my fic, Morning Tea. Please read that before this.





	Morning Tea: Chapter 28.5

**Author's Note:**

> The following scene is my take on what happens between chapters 28 and 29 of Morning Tea. Please read all of Morning Tea, or finish chapter 28. It fits perfectly in there ;)  
> I originally told people I would never write this scene (flashback to my friends screaming "duck sex" to me) but I went ahead with it.  
> Hope you all like it!  
> ~Alex

Magica slammed Gladstone up against the hotel door, their beaks locked with one another. He dug into his suit pocket and fumbled for the key card for the room.

“I can’t get the key.” He muttered between frantic kisses. Magica sighed and put her hand over the lock. Her palm glowed purple as she flicked her wrist, unlocking the door. The door swung open, their bodies tangled together and crashing into the door as it dented the wall.

“Cazzo, we might have to pay for that.” Magica cursed. Gladstone picked her up from under her legs and held her in his arms. He kicked the door shut.

“Screw it I don’t care.” Gladstone ripped out the pins from Magica’s hair. Ribbons of black curls cascaded down the sides of her face. He carried her into the bedroom, and laid her down on the bed.

Magica leaned up, and dragged him on top of her, pulling off his tie and tossing it aside. Their mouths kept battling each other, never parting for more than two seconds. The intensity building in between each hot breath. Gladstone shimmied off his suit jacket and lifted Magica’s legs up, trying to undo the straps on her heels. She fumbled with the buttons on his green shirt, tearing some off in the process.

“Merda, I really liked this shirt on you.” She said, biting his bottom lip.

“I like this dress on you.” Gladstone trailed kisses from her chin and down to her neck. He nibbled at her neck and smiled when she let out a small squeal. He wrapped his arms around her and started to unzip the dress.

“Wait, Gladstone.” Magica grabbed his arm. He pulled back and looked at her in confusion.

“What? Do you not want to-“

“No, I do…it’s just…I like this dress a lot. It’s the nicest dress I’ve ever had…I don’t want to mess it up like I did with your shirt.”

Gladstone stared at her worried face and chuckled. He took her hand and kissed it, before pulling her up off the bed. He spun her around and unzipped the dress slowly, kissing and nibbling on her shoulder as it slid off her body. Magica’s cheeks went red as she covered her chest.

Gladstone slid the dress off her body, crouching down to help her out of the dress. He left a line of kisses down her spine, until she could hop out of the dress. He stood back up, the black velvet dress in his hands. He walked past her and placed the dress neatly over the chair next to the bed. Gladstone turned around and his heart stopped.

Magica stood before him, her long straight hair now in wavy, messy curls. The only clothing left on her body was black silk underwear. Her dark eyes stared at him, anticipation burning behind them. She smirked at him and bit her lip.

Gladstone tackled her into the dresser behind her and pulled her up onto the top. He slammed his beak into hers, panting and gasping for air in between each kiss. Magica ran her fingers through his terrible dinosaur hair and pulled it hard, freeing his hair from its stiff hair gel prison. Gladstone sighed in pleasure as she bit his lip and pulled his face deeper into hers. His hands trembled as he undid his pants and let them fall to the floor. He slipped his hands up her hips and ripped off the silky panties. Magica wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed off from the dresser, causing Gladstone to falter back and land back on the bed. She leaned over him, their beaks no longer locked together. They stared into each other’s eyes, panting.

“Gladstone?”

“Yeah?” He caressed her face with his hand and ran his fingers through her hair. She leaned her face into his arm and kissed it.

“We can’t go back if we do this…you know that, right?”

Gladstone put his hands on Magica’s face and smiled. “I don’t care. I want this. I want you.”

Magica smiled and kissed him before adjusting her hips and settling down onto him. Their sighs pulled their lips apart from each other. They opened their eyes and stared into the other’s eyes, a look of wonder and shock between them.

Gladstone smiled and smashed his beak into hers. Magica gyrated her hips, causing him to whimper into her mouth. She bit his lip and quickened her pace. He wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her closer to him. He took his hand and slid it up the base of her neck and grabbed her hair by the roots. She growled at the sensation and clipped his bottom lip, breaking skin.

“Ow!” Gladstone pulled back and licked the small cut on his lip.

“Sorry, I got carried away. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just…”

Gladstone stared at her face, his eyes wide. One eyebrow was raised in confusion. He licked his lip again.

 “I…I liked it?” He said, panting. Gladstone pulled Magica by the hair and pushed her back down into him. She sped up, the fluffy white bed below them beginning to creak. Their breathy panting transformed into loud moans, the headboard of the bed hitting the wall every other second.

“Flip?” Gladstone asked. Magica shook her head and sped up. He threw his head back and groaned

“Please…I…I want this to last.” He begged.

“Are you almost…?” Magica giggled and moved faster. “I thought you would last longer.”

Gladstone squeaked as she bounced down onto him. “I…would…if you…would switch…please.” He threw his hand onto the edge of the bed and gripped tightly.

“I don’t know…I kinda like making you beg.” She leaned up and pressed her hands onto his shoulders, pinning him down. She slammed herself onto him over and over, Gladstone practically crying in pleasure. He took in a big gulp of air and began thrusting upward, throwing Magica off her rhythm. She gasped in shock and began to combat his thrusts with her slams, rocking the bed into the wall. Gladstone used the momentum of his thrust and tipped Magica over onto the bed, with him on top. Her eyes were wide with shock.

“Gotcha.” He pinned her arms down and continued their previous pace. Gladstone snuck his hand down from her arm and slid it up her back, pulling her into a kiss. She moaned into his mouth, smiling as he held her closer to his body. Magica took his other hand and led it to her hair, where he gladly took a fist full of and tugged. Her moans became louder and more musical, Gladstone enjoying every hot passionate sound that came from out of her mouth. Magica took her hands and slid them up his back and dragged her nails downwards, causing him to pump faster and faster. She bit his lip again, and chomped down hard. He groaned and clenched his eyes, tasting the metallic flavor of blood in his mouth. He opened his eyes and looked at Magica’s face.

Her eyes were glowing a light purple, her face in pure sexual bliss. Gladstone stared in wonder as the light traveled from her body and onto his. He kept going, faster and faster. The magical glow engulfed them both.

“Magica?”

“Y-yes?” She stuttered between moans.

“I…think…”

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

Magica wrapped her arms around his neck. Gladstone pulled her closer to him and thrusted frantically, her screams now filling the air. The light on their bodies began to pulse. He gasped for air between each thrust, his eyes watching her magic and her orgasm build with each pump he put into her. He held the back of her head with his hand and kissed her as he gave the final blow, the magic light bursting from their bodies and blinding them both.

* * *

Gladstone rolled over in the bed and sighed, watching a snoring Magica, naked beside him. He smiled and rolled to the edge of the bed and grabbed his dress shirt. He smiled at one of the torn buttons. Gladstone sat up and carefully slipped the shirt onto her without waking her up. He buttoned the surviving two buttons. Gladstone scooted in beside her, and dragged her over to him. Magica nuzzled herself in his chest and resumed snoring. He kissed her forehead and pulled the plushy blanket over them.

“I love you.” He whispered, knowing very well that she didn’t hear a thing.


End file.
